The New Grim Reaper
by darkness wasted
Summary: I didn't want this job. I didn't want him in danger. I didn't want to be at those funerals and know it was my fault. I didn't want any of this. Any of it. But I have it. And there's no turning back on it now. I have to finish what 'he' started.
1. Chapter 1

**~The New Grim Reaper~**

Walking through the halls of Panny High I am shaking in my cloths. I'm wearing a very nice blue hoody with blue jeans and white sneakers. I saw a raccoon with blue green fur. He had his arm around a girl hedgehog who was pure white. He looked at me and a chill went down my spin.

I hurried to my Biology room that was a few doors away. I shuck even more when I entered the room. I looked around and saw people talking amongst themselves and whispering. My light blue quills were down and a few spiked upward. I hugged my black and white checkered school bag and waited for this day to just end.

As soon as the bell to go home rang, I ran out of the room and dashed for my locker. There was no time to chit chat with the guys or hang with the girls. There was, against my will, work to be done. As I stuffed the books into my bag I hurried off to the exit. I heard my name being called and knew it was my boyfriend.

I looked back and saw the very light white hedgehog with black quills run up to me. Beside him was a very well known person around the school. No one other than Sonic the Hedgehog. I saw my boyfriend and Sonic rush to me. I continued to shake as if I were cold. I did feel cold. Just not in the sense of the word.

"Hey, babe. Are you going to hang around school for a while? You hardly do anymore." my boyfriend said. I stuttered a few times before finally saying, "No, sorry. I er have a lot of work to do. Sorry, guys."

"Well, what do you have to do? Maybe we can help." Sonic smiled. I shuck my head and started to shake again. That raccoon senior passed by my and I shuck even more.

"Babe? What's wrong? You look cold?"

"But it's eighty degrees and plus this school feels hot." Sonic said. I hugged a text book that was in my hands and continued to shake. I felt my boyfriend put his arm around but he jumped when he felt my skin. He said, "Are you okay? God, you're freezing. Colder than death." he chuckled and held me closer. There was a specific reason why I was so cold to him.

"I...I really have to go. I'm sorry." I got out of his arms and kissed his cheek. I felt his and Sonic's eyes follow me as I raced off to get out of the building. As I raced down the street I saw that same raccoon on the corner with another girl. He had his arms around a fox with purple hair and green fur. She had three tails and one had a bow on it.

He caught my eye and I gasped. I raced off to work. I made a quick turn down the streets that barely had people on them. It was a cloudy and rainy day. I pulled my hood on my head as the rain came down. I heard someone following me and then someone place their hand on my shoulder. I gasped and was spun around by the person. It was the raccoon. My shakes started up again.

"What is with you and staring at me? You haven't stopped all day." he said sounding angry. I looked at the gournd and said, "Oh. Have I? I'm so sorry. I eheh. I just um." Then I shuck again. He was here. And I wasn't talking about the raccoon senior either.

"Why are you shaking? I'm not going to hurt you. I may be big and all but I won't hurt you."

"Yeah....._you_won't" I mumbled. He raised an eyebrow and was about to speak when I heard my name being called again. I looked over the raccoon's shoulder and saw my pink hedgehog friend, Amy Rose. She waved and went on her marry way.

"Alright, look. Just stop staring at me. Okay? It's very weird and stuff." the raccoon finished. But I was far from finished with him. He released my shoulder and walked away. Then _it_ happened. In a few seconds flat he was on the ground and I heard a scream. Before I could even think or blink I was back in my room shaking and panting. I did it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**~The New Grim Reaper~**

I sat on my bed and looked at my white walls. I hugged myself and my eyes were wide. I looked at the ground and teared up. I shuck my head and buried my head into my knees. I whimpered and cried into my knee caps without a sign of stopping. I rocked back and forth until my cell phone rang in my school bag. I took it and looked at the caller. It was Amy. I waited until it stopped and saw that I had a voice mail. I sniffled and listened to it. I waited and looked around my room.

My bed was white with cream sheets. My walls had a few posters here and there. My floor was covered in a blue rug and my desk near my window held my computer. I waited as the weird voice in my phone stopped speaking and then I heard the voice mail.

_"Oh my god! Oh my god, Daniel is dead! Oh my god! I was walking home and I turned for a second and he was on the ground! Call me back! Narcin is worried about you! I told him I saw you near Daniel and he got scared! Call him then call me! A-S-A-P! Hurry! Oh please be okay!"_

My heart sank and I quickly dialed Narcin's, my boyfriend's, cell number. I hugged my knees and waited. Then he shouted, "Oh thank god! Thank god! You're okay! Where are you!"

I said in a faint whisper, "I'm home." He said in a very nervous voice, "I'll be there in ten minutes! Don't go anywhere!" he hung up and I then started to dial Amy's phone number. I waited but I got her voice mail instead. I sighed and said, "Hey, Amy. Yeah, I'm okay. Call me when you get this. Bye."

I hung up and placed the phone on my bed. I placed my head into my knees and waited for Narcin. I bet Sonic was going to tag along with him too but I didn't care. What I did care about was what happened to that raccoon, Daniel. I cried into my knees again and didn't stop.

I heard someone run into my room and place me into a tight embrace. I began to shake again. I closed my eyes tight and nuzzled against the soft yet muscular person I knew. I felt them rub my back but it did nothing. My shakes continued and I bet he thought it was because I was scared.

"It's going to be okay, baby. Relax." Narcin said. I heard a sigh and knew it was Sonic standing by my door. I didn't look at him or Narcin. I took in a deep breath and pulled away from him. I stared at him and shuck my head. He smiled and brushed my quills a bit. I my lower lip and buried my head against his chest again.

"Any ideas on what happened." Sonic was directing that one to me. I was about to say something when, "Hey. She's scared, okay? Leave her alone for a bit." Narcin said as he pulled me onto his lap. I looked at him straight in the eye and he did the same to me. He smiled and I gave him a small smile in return.

After a few hours of staying still and speaking from time to time. Sonic had to go. I told Narcin that he could leave but he said no. I crawled into my bed and buried my face into the pillow. I felt him rub my back slowly. Probably trying to relax me. I shuck again and placed my hands under my pillow.

"You okay?" I heard him ask. I shuck my head and tears fell again. He laid beside me and brought me into a hug. I closed my eyes and even though it was only four in the afternoon, I fell asleep in his arms.

_"Please! I don't want this! I can't bare this! Take this curse back!" Red eyes looked at me and an evil grin came onto his muzzle. I shuck with fear and stared at him._

_"You are doomed to this curse until you retrieve two thousand souls. Bring me these souls and I'll set you free." he said in a dark voice that I only thought the devil could possibly own. I shuck my head and fell to my knees. I saw his shadow lift up a large blade like object then swung it my way. I screamed and then...._

"Huh!" I gasped as I jumped and sat up in bed. I shuck without control and whimpered. I placed my face into my palms and felt tow strong arms wrap around me. I ignored them and just cried. I heard Narcin say, "What's wrong? Bad dream? It wasn't real." he said trying to comfort me.

I looked out my window and say that it was night fall. I looked at the clock that hung above my bed and saw that it was now nine. I took in a deep breath and laid down. I placed my face near his and stared at him until my eye lids started to get heavy.

"Go to sleep. I'm here." he said as he brushed a few quills from my face. I frowned and knew that if I fell asleep that dream or flash back would come back. I tried to fight the sleep with useless conversation.

"No, I'm not tired. You really don't have to stay here, Narcin." Narcin chuckled and shrugged. I knew the answer to that non question. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I did my best to fight the sleep. But it was too much. And I was too tired.

"Go on. Back to sleep. You must be tired." he laughed. I sighed and said, "And you're not?" He shrugged and said that he'd only sleep if I did. I frowned and fell asleep. I only did it so that he would. After a few hours I woke up again and saw that he was asleep but still had his arms around me.

I stared at him and played with his quills. Then I began to shake again. He must've felt it if he pulled me closer to his chest. I whimpered and placed my hands under my pillow again. I stared at his sleeping form and then all of a sudden I saw him staring at me in shock and horror. I shuck my head and saw that it was just a sudden flash of image.

Narcin was asleep right beside me. I teared up and knew that he would find out about me soon. But when I'm not sure. I hope not too soon and not too late. I bowed my head and he placed his chin on my head. I held him as tight as I could and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**~The New Grim Reaper~**

The following day was horrible. I was walking to my locker when I heard someone crying. Sonic and Amy were at my locker waiting. I stared at them and the shakes started up again. I opened the off green locker and stuffed things in it and took my books out.

"Daniel's girlfriend is taking it really hard." Amy frowned. I looked at her and saw that she was staring at a white hedgehog. She was crying into a red and white echinda. Knuckles. He patted her back and sighed. He and Daniel were, I'm guessing, good friends. But there was a reason why Daniel died.

"I wonder who did this to him." Sonic frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. I said nothing and walked off to class. I passed by a few people that made me shake again. I tried to ignore it as much as I could. I reached my Algebra class and sat in the middle of the class.

As soon as I looked up I gased. My shakes got worse. I teared up. Narcin rushed up to me and stared at me. I looked at him and the shakes got worse. He said something but I didn't hear him. Everything became quiet. I could only hear my ragged breathing and panting.

I felt him shake my shoulders and my shakes became worse. I stood up and saw that everyone, including the teacher, was staring at me looking worried. My eyes were wide and I felt even colder all of a sudden. Then my world went black.

_Narcin_

"Oh my god!" I grabbed her before she could hit the ground. I placed her in my arms bridal style and stared at her. She looked sick and was still shaking. Was she cold? I heard the teacher race out for help. Everyone else gasped and started to crowd her.

"Hey! Would you give her room to breathe!" I shouted as I looked back at her. She whimpered and grabbed my chest fur and held it tight like she was holding onto something. I stared at her until she opened her eyes again. She gasped and looked up at me.

"You okay, honey?" I asked sounding worried. She looked at me for a split second then buried her head into my chest. I raised an eyebrow and was about to ask when I felt someone trying to take my girl from me. I was about to let the guy have it but I saw that it was the nurse.

"Come on, dear. Let him go and come with me." she said. She was a tall cream colored rabbit. She was my neighbor's, little Cream's, mother. I tired to place her on the ground when she said, "No!" she sounded scared and held onto my neck.

"Looks like she wants you with her. Come on." Vanilla said. I shifted her weight in my arms and carried her out of the room and walked out with the nurse. As we were walking down the deserted hallway, I said to my baby, "What happened in there?" she looked up at me and though for a minute.

"I...I fainted. Did I scare you?" I rolled my eyes and gave a very stern yes. She frowned and apologized. I sighed and hugged her closer to me. We were a few feet from the nurse's office when her shakes started up again. I looked at her confused and she watched as an orange lemur walked by. I knew him. Well, everyone did since he was a senior and the star quarter back.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shuck her head but her shaking continued. I sighed and walked into the office. I set her on the bed like table and tried to get her to release my neck. She frowned and finally let go. I placed both my hands on either side her waist and she nuzzled her face into my shoulder.

The nurse walked up to us with a thermometer and placed it in my girl's mouth. She walked out for a second and I sighed. I looked at her but she had her eyes else were. Her mind must be zoning out again. I placed my head against her chest and sighed. I heard her heart beat and noticed it was very fast.

Vanilla came back in and took the thermometer and gasped, "One hundred and five degrees! Oh my!" she raced out of the room and went to the phone. That was a deadly temperature for a hedgehog. My eyes widen and I placed her face in my hands. She stared at me as if she were worried.

"Okay dear! Okay! Lay down and try not to move so much! An abulance is coming. Narcin, I think you should..."

"I'm staying here." I growled. Vanilla sighed and rushed out of the room to wait for the ambulance. My girl laid down and stared at the ceiling. I hugged her in an instant. Was she dieing in my arms? So soon? I felt her hug me back but I didn't understand. She looked fine.

"I have to go." she said. I raised an eyebrow and saw her trying to stand up. I pushed her down and stared right into her eyes. I said, "You're not going anywhere! You heard the nurse! I don't want...."

"I'm fine. Really." she smiled. I shuck my head and held her down. She sighed and stared at me until the ambulance crew ran down the door. I was pulled away and watched as they placed her on a stretcher. My eyes were wide when I heard one of the personnel said, "And she's still alive? She should be dead by now. Talk about a medical mystery."

I raced out after them and hopped into the van with them. She was put to sleep on the stretcher. She looked fine but her temperature and heart rate were horrible. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. I forwned, "What's wrong with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

**~The New Grim Reaper~**

_Back to Main Character_

I fluttered opened my eyes and saw that I was in an ambulance. I heard a few people saying that my heart rate was horrible and that my temperature shouldn't be that high.I turned my head and was greeted with painful eyes. Narcin grabbed my hand and mouthed, "Don't leave me." I smiled warmly and he kissed my hand. I was fine. Really, I was. This was just the outcome of when I felt those people. My shakes stared up again. But this time they were a lot worse. I felt very cold all of a sudden.

"Step on it, Frank!" I heard someone say. Then I felt the ambulance speed onward faster. I felt a needle enter my arm and I gasped. That pinch hurts no matter what anyone says. I suddenly felt sleepy and went back into a drug induced sleep.

I whimpered as the dreams or flash backs came back to me while I was asleep. I couldn't wake up from them since the drugs kept me under. I felt someone squeeze my hand and in an instant the nightmares were gone. I sighed and finally felt the drug slowly allowing me to wake up. I fluttered opened my eyes again and saw I was in a white room.

"Great! You're awake!" I heard the girly voice cheer. I turned my head and saw Amy with a big smile. Right next to her was Sonic and his best friend, Tails. Tails smiled at me and I smiled back. He was a cute cub but I didn't know him as well as Sonic.

"How are you feeling, honey?" I looked over to my right and saw Narcin holding my hand. He looked concerned. This all really wasn't needed. This is supposed to pass over in 24 hours. I sighed and said, "I'm really okay. When can I go home?"

Everyone looked at me in shock and I heard Amy gasp. Narcin stood up from his seat and looked right at me. I stared back at him but then my eyes began to trail off. When it came down to being eye to eye with someone, I wasn't very good at it. "Are you insane!" I raised an eyebrow and looked at Sonic who had yelled at me.

"You do realize you are right now dancing on the fine line of death and life, right?" Sonic said with a mixture of feelings clear on his face and in his voice. "Dude! Shut-up!" Narcin shouted and he confronted Sonic. Amy and Tails looked at the two as they growled at each other.

I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the side. I looked at the IV that was in my arm and frowned. Before I could reach it, someone was standing right in front of me. I looked up to see Narcin with a displeased look. He lifted me up and laid me back down on the bed. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling that was above my head.

"I am totaly fine, you guys. Really. I want to go home." I frowned.

"They said you are not allowed to go home until you show normal signs of health." Tails said in a very adult manner. I was impressed and smiled at him. He scratched the back of his head and smiled back in return. Then I heard Narcin ask, "Who's Shadow?" My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Ho-How do you know about him?" I said sounding scared. Everyone looked at me and raised an eyebrow. Narcin must be thinking I'm cheating. Ugh. Narcin said, "What's wrong? Who is he? Did he hurt you?" I looked at my bed sheets and sighed. I started to lie. "Shadow is an old friend from a while back is all."

"Talking about me?"

My eyes went wide as I turned and there standing at the door was him. The reason I'm like this. There at the door way stood The Old Grim Reaper. Shadow the Hedgehog.

**Well that should have been obvious. Clues were red eyes in the last chapter ^-^  
Thanks for reading.**


End file.
